Chapter 29
の |rname = Hoken-shitsu no Hiji |etitle = Nurse's Office Tryst |volume = 5 |chapter = 29 |pages = 20 |rdate = September 17, 2017 |previous = Chapter 28 |next = Chapter 30 }} Chapter 29 is titled "The School Infirmary's Secret". Summary After Akira mates with Shota, she apologizes to him. Though he felt uncomfortable, Akira does not find it a turnoff. Shota then stops sharing a room with Rikka temporarily, telling Karen he could not get into the mood to make children with her and he is exhausted. In class the next day, Karen tells Shota he is on duty. She then announces to the class that starting today, she will appoint one of the girls to be on Shota Duty. After appointing Rikka to be the first, Rikka is surprised, but Karen says it is because she forced Rikka to hold off on the shared room so she is making up for it, making Rikka happy. Shota is confused about it, so Karen explains that she cannot be with him all the time so he will appoint girls to help him during school, and she wants to increase the rates it involves, making him more acquainted with his classmates. Karen then tells him to give the girl on Shota Duty a good morning kiss for helping him. After Karen tells him to give Rikka a kiss, he is hesitant, so Karen figures he is still shy, so she orders the girls to look away. Rikka then kisses Shota. After requesting for another one, Shota claims he needs to go to the restroom, and as soon as he attempts to run away, he trips on a chair leg, hurting his hand. Karen tells Shota to go to the infirmary with her, but Shota says she makes a big deal out of things like that, but Karen denies, saying he is mankind's treasure. In the infirmary, the nurse heals Shota's hand, and he thanks her. The nurse wishes his old injuries would heal also but Shota does not care any longer. She then tells to rest on the bed for a full body scan. While laying on the bed, Shota looks down the nurse's shirt, thinking to himself he thinks about nothing but sex. After the scan, Shota is curious to know why the bed is big, so the nurse asks if he knows why as she leaves the room. Karen then appears, asking if he is okay. She then brings in Akira, Shunka, and Natsu to make him feel better. Shota is ready to leave because he felt better, but Karen says it is okay and she should get Rikka because she is on duty but it is the first day and the three know Shota better. As she leaves, she tells Akira, Natsu, and Shunka to take care of Shota for every woman in the world. Natsu wonders how they will heal Shota's injuries, so Shunka starts by kissing his wounds. The girls then take off their clothes and continue to kiss his wounds. In another room, Karen is playing with a maze toy as she monitors Shota with the girls in the infirmary. Karen states it has not been a month since his first time but has gotten down-to-earth. She then praises Shota for doing it with three girls at once, saying he is like an Arabian prince. Because Shota has gotten comfortable with the girls, Karen feels it is time for the next stage. Shion then enters the room. Characters in Order of Appearance *Akira Todo *Shota Doi *Rikka Yanagi *Karen Kamiya *Shunka Hiiragi *Natsu Ichijo *Riko Kirihara *Shion Hoshino Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5